mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Trade Ya!/Gallery
Prologue Distance view of Rainbow Falls S4E22.png|Rainbow Falls. Friendship Express pulling into Rainbow Falls station S4E22.png|Even Rainbow Falls has its own train station. Mane 6 getting off the train S4E22.png|Who should arrive unto the platform but our dearest six pony friends. Pinkie Pie walking by train S4E22.png|Too early for Pinkie Pie shenanigans?... Pinkie Pie startling Twilight S4E22.png|...Perhaps not! Twilight "not that big of a deal" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie grinning after Twilight S4E22.png Main Six and Spike entering the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange S4E22.png|The Six and Spike entering the Exchange Twilight and friends entering the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Twilight sure no one will notice her S4E22.png Mane 6 showered with confetti S4E22.png The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png|The Princess cometh at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange! Twilight Sparkle with streamers in hair S4E22.png Applejack whispering to Twilight S4E22.png Twilight smiling awkwardly S4E22.png|"I think they might've noticed" The Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange Distance view of the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at bunny figurine S4E22.png Rarity posing in front of a mirror S4E22.png|Oh, look at that! Sweet Frog colors! Mane 6 and Spike at the Traders Exchange S4E22.png Spike stubs toe on a rock S4E22.png Spike trips over S4E22.png Spike crying "no!" S4E22.png Comic floating in Twilight's magic S4E22.png|Saved! Spike thanks Twilight S4E22.png Spike holding mint Power Ponies comic S4E22.png|Omigosh, this poster is amazing. Twilight noticed by other ponies S4E22.png Twilight underneath her own wings at the exchange S4E22.png|Twilight entering shyly Twilight galloping away in embarrassment S4E22.png Twilight "settle some disagreements" S4E22.png|"All I'm supposed to do is settle disagreements...." Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png|A background character trade :) Twilight "treat me as anything special" S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy walks up to Mane 6 S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy grinning at Twilight S4E22.png Cotton Cloudy wants Twilight's autograph S4E22.png Twilight sighing and levitating a quill S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "I'm gonna be the first!" S4E22.png Rainbow "the only one in all of Equestria!" S4E22.png Fluttershy "hate to see you disappointed" S4E22.png Fluttershy "I did want to trade this bear call for a bird whistle..." S4E22.png|"I did want to trade this bear call for a bird whistle..." Fluttershy offers to help Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash accepts Fluttershy's help S4E22.png Rainbow flies off with Fluttershy S4E22.png Applejack trotting away S4E22.png Rarity "did you say vintage?" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity walking together S4E22.png Applejack "I know what you mean, Rarity" S4E22.png Applejack gets an idea S4E22.png Applejack "why don't we pool our trade stashes?" S4E22.png Rarity unfamiliar with pooling S4E22.png Applejack crosses in front of Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "she'll definitely be able to get it" S4E22.png|Those two ponies in the background look familiar... Rarity approves of Applejack's idea S4E22.png Rarity leaning against Applejack S4E22.png Applejack "I feel the same way" S4E22.png Rarity "let's go shopping!" S4E22.png Twilight levitating books S4E22.png Pinkie Pie pointing toward royal box seats S4E22.png Twilight "sit up there all alone doing nothing" S4E22.png Twilight "more books to read than ever" S4E22.png Stack of Twilight's books S4E22.png Twilight "might as well trade away some books" S4E22.png Trying to trade Daring Do and the Sapphire Statue first edition S4E22.png Rainbow near the Daring Do collector's stall S4E22.png Fluttershy and super-excited Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow talking to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector sneers at horseshoe S4E22.png Daring Do collector "I don't want it" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Daring Do collector "that's not worth anything to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash worried S4E22.png Daring Do collector refuses to trade S4E22.png Rainbow Dash fainting S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow double-take S4E22.png Daring Do collector pointing off-screen S4E22.png Orthros growling S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer struggling with orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calling orthros cute S4E22.png Orthros bites through bone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's mouth hangs open S4E22.png Daring Do collector "if you can get me the orthros" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash smiling at Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow waving at collector with her wing S4E22.png Rainbow "somehow we're gonna get that orthros" S4E22.png Arguing over vintage items Rarity finds Applejack in the crowd S4E22.png Applejack finds Rarity in the crowd S4E22.png AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Rarity "I am so glad I found you" S4E22.png Applejack "you're not gonna believe it!" S4E22.png AJ and Rarity talking at the same time S4E22.png AJ and Rarity make a troubling realization S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity "uh-oh" S4E22.png AJ and Rarity approaching Bill Neigh's stall S4E22.png Applejack pointing toward vintage pie tin S4E22.png Applejack gushing about vintage pie tin S4E22.png Rarity repulsed by pie tin S4E22.png Rarity "so glad you showed that to me" S4E22.png Pots and pans clattering S4E22.png Rarity disparaging pie tin S4E22.png Rarity looking at vintage brooch S4E22.png Applejack looking closely at brooch S4E22.png Rarity wearing an identical brooch S4E22.png Rarity "they may look the same" S4E22.png Applejack "that doesn't make a lick of sense!" S4E22.png Rarity "of course I would!" S4E22.png Applejack raising eyebrow S4E22.png|Where have we seen this before? Brooches on a table S4E22.png Applejack switching brooches back and forth S4E22.png Brooches spinning around S4E22.png|Around and around and around they go, And where they stop, nopony knows! Brooches stop spinning S4E22.png Applejack "which is the vintage one?" S4E22.png Rarity pointing at one of the brooches S4E22.png Applejack "you're bluffing!" S4E22.png Rarity "how can you tell?" S4E22.png Applejack loses track of the vintage brooch S4E22.png Applejack crying "I can't!" S4E22.png Applejack claiming the brooches are the same S4E22.png Rarity pockets one of the brooches S4E22.png Applejack pouting S4E22.png Rarity glaring at Applejack S4E22.png Applejack "it's five seconds faster!" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity growling at each other S4E22.png Orthros, Discord lamps, antique chickens, and crystal chalices Orthros heads fighting over chain S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approach ancient beast stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash nervous S4E22.png Orthros barking at Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy silences orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy calming the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy playing with the orthros S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yelling at caged beasts S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer steps outside tent S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "I'll give it to you straight" S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with ancient beast dealer S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "nope" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash depressed S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer yells at orthros S4E22.png Orthros heads stop roughhousing S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer "I could use another lamp" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hopeful S4E22.png Discord-shaped lamp S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy approaching Stellar Eclipse's stall S4E22.png|Lampshade hanging on Discord-shaped lamps. Rainbow Dash "seriously?" S4E22.png Rainbow offers trade with Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse flat "no" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash in utter shock S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "I'd trade it for an antique chicken" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash pleased S4E22.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD meet antique chicken trader S4E22.png|"So will you trade one for..." Horseshoe with electric background S4E22.png|"...a horseshoe so I can trade it for..." Discord lamp with blue background S4E22.png|"...a lamp and then trade it for..." Orthros with pink background S4E22.png|"...an Orthros so I can get..." First edition Daring Do book with blue background S4E22.png|"...my book?" Rainbow Dash biting her lip S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "let me think" S4E22.png Antique chicken trader flat "no" S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "I'd gladly trade one of my chickens" S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "hold on a sec" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash takes a deep breath S4E22.png|*breathes* "We need a crystal chalice..." Antique chicken with dark blue background S4E22.png|"...to trade for a chicken to trade for..." Discord lamp with red background S4E22.png|"...a lamp to trade for..." Orthros with blue background S4E22.png|"...an Orthros." Rainbow Dash "what are you willing to trade" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader about to speak S4E22.png Rainbow "some crazy thing way across the Exchange" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader asks for rusty old horseshoe S4E22.png Rainbow Dash walking away S4E22.png Rainbow Dash double-take "wait!" S4E22.png Rainbow gives horseshoe to crystal chalice trader S4E22.png Trader gives RD and Fluttershy crystal chalice S4E22.png Crystal chalice cracks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Crystal chalice breaks in Rainbow's hooves S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|The chalice is broken and we must scream. Starting an auction Dizzy Twister and Sprinkle Medley flying overhead S4E22.png Twilight "all my books for a broken pen?" S4E22.png Filly with a broken pen in her mouth S4E22.png|Is this The Muffin Queen's little princess, perhaps? Twilight about to accept trade S4E22.png Pinkie Pie stops the trade S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "what are you doing?" S4E22.png|"What are you doing?" Twilight "trying to get rid of all the books" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie stretches "reeeeaaaally" S4E22.png Unnamed filly looking annoyed S4E22.png Twilight "well, not really" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "oh my gosh!" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie clinging to Twilight S4E22.png Twilight "what are you talking about?" S4E22.png Pinkie showing Twilight the rules S4E22.png|Twilight, I'm surprised you didn't remember the rules! Pinkie Pie "you can't break the rules!" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie looking for witnesses S4E22.png Twilight and Pinkie notice the filly S4E22.png Unnamed filly waves S4E22.png Pinkie Pie telling the filly not to say anything S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "I'm just kidding" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "or am I?!" S4E22.png Unnamed filly terrified S4E22.png Twilight telling Pinkie to check out the rest of the Exchange S4E22.png Pinkie "won't let you make a mistake like that again" S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a hat S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a bow tie S4E22.png Pinkie Pie putting on a mustache S4E22.png Pinkie Pie the auctioneer S4E22.png|"Hey, everypony! Step right up!" Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png Twilight Sparkle groaning S4E22.png Trade after trade Crystal chalice glued back together S4E22.png|The chalice is fixed - sort of. Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Antique chicken trader examines chalice S4E22.png Antique chicken trader "this is perfect!" S4E22.png Antique chicken trader breaks chalice S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S4E22.png Chicken mosaic S4E22.png|Okay, now did this slip past the censor? Antique chicken trader ready to trade S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "didn't tell us what kind he wanted" S4E22.png Rainbow tells Fluttershy to stand guard S4E22.png Fluttershy "I can do that!" S4E22.png Fluttershy watches Rainbow take off S4E22.png Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Fluttershy trying to dissuade Coco Crusoe S4E22.png Fluttershy crawling away S4E22.png Rainbow looking down at chicken stall S4E22.png Rainbow Dash growling S4E22.png Rainbow tells Coco Crusoe to "beat it!" S4E22.png Fluttershy embarrassed S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity "how dare you let me get what I want!" S4E22.png "No, you are!" Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png|NO, YOU ARE! Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png|Picky, picky! Fluttershy and RD return to Discord lamp stall S4E22.png Fluttershy notices Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow reads Stellar Eclipse's sign S4E22.png Rainbow Dash exasperated S4E22.png Rainbow carrying Fluttershy away S4E22.png|Fluttershy's transportation is endorsed by Rainbow Airlines. Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Pinkie "before that, she was nothing" S4E22.png Twilight offended "hey!" S4E22.png Pinkie wearing crown under her hat S4E22.png Crowd of ponies excited S4E22.png Twilight "just a moment please" S4E22.png Twilight "I appreciate your help and all" S4E22.png Crowd of ponies listening to Twilight S4E22.png|Oh, hello, Joan, fancy seeing you here. Pinkie whispering to Twilight S4E22.png Pinkie Pie mentions Princess Celestia S4E22.png Crystal Pony "you don't mean..." S4E22.png|Crystal ponies like Fleur de Verre can go anywhere. Pinkie Pie wearing two crowns S4E22.png|"Double Princess!!" The crowns have been doubled! Twilight facehoofs S4E22.png To get the book... Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD looking for Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy find Stellar Eclipse S4E22.png Rainbow "you've gotta open your stand" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse's stomach rumbling S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse "time to eat an oat burger" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy pretty please S4E22.png|Sad puppy dog eyes have little effect on this trader. Stellar Eclipse "belly says no" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse stern "no!" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looks toward burger stand S4E22.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts holding paper bag S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy behind the burger stand S4E22.png Fluttershy flipping burgers S4E22.png Fluttershy tossing burgers S4E22.png|Fluttershy burger-tossing! Rainbow holding up oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow kicking paper bags over the counter S4E22.png Pinprick and Cherry Berry holding paper bags S4E22.png Sunshower Raindrops and Cloud Kicker with paper bags S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Discord lamp with lit bulb S4E22.png Beast dealer satisfied with Discord lamp S4E22.png Spike haggling with comic pony S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy dragging orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "we're home free!" S4E22.png Orthros on top of Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in orthros slobber S4E22.png Fluttershy calls orthros affectionate S4E22.png Fluttershy scratches orthros' chin S4E22.png Orthros licking Fluttershy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unamused S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity still arguing S4E22.png Rarity trying not to be "out-friended" S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity glaring at each other S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy walking through crowd S4E22.png Daring Do collector packing up S4E22.png Rainbow and Fluttershy out of time S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash surprised S4E22.png Fluttershy and RD blocked by rows of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash losing hope S4E22.png Fluttershy has an idea S4E22.png Fluttershy's bear whistle S4E22.png Fluttershy blowing bear whistle S4E22.png|Fluttershy's making good use of her bear whistle she got to trade. Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Crowd of ponies dispersing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash's way forward is clear S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulls at the orthros S4E22.png Fluttershy drops her bear call S4E22.png Fluttershy tries to retrieve bear call S4E22.png Bear call falls out of sight S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pulling orthros and Fluttershy S4E22.png Fluttershy accepts loss of her bear call S4E22.png A "fair" trade? Rainbow Dash reaches collector's stall again S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Crystal chalice trader and chalice S4E22.png Antique chicken trader with antique chicken S4E22.png Stellar Eclipse with Discord lamp S4E22.png|Stellar Eclipse with the Discord lamp. Rainbow Dash next to orthros S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "now where's my book?" S4E22.png|"Now where's my book?" Daring Do collector has second thoughts S4E22.png Collector doesn't want an orthros anymore S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow Dash faints again S4E22.png Fluttershy standing alone S4E22.png Rainbow Dash unconscious S4E22.png Rainbow Dash gains consciousness S4E22.png Fluttershy and orthros hovering over Rainbow S4E22.png Rainbow wiping off slobber S4E22.png Rainbow next to Fluttershy and orthros S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector calls orthros crazy S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Fluttershy wiping orthros' drool S4E22.png Orthros licking Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector stops orthros from licking her S4E22.png Collector holds up Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow Dash excited S4E22.png Rainbow Dash and orthros drooling S4E22.png|I guess some pets do resemble their owners...more or less. Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy looking at Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Fluttershy "if that is what you really want..." S4E22.png Daring Do collector "we got a fair deal?" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash overwhelmed with joy S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flying around with her book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash happily reading book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at the ground S4E22.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy leaving with collector S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "what did I do?" S4E22.png Realizing the books' importance Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "did I say 'princess'?" S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png|Minuette finally got a speaking role! Pinkie Pie overhypes Twilight's books S4E22.png Pony in crowd bids Daruma doll S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "not fun enough!" S4E22.png Pinkie "made Twilight the princess she is!" S4E22.png Twilight realizes the books' importance S4E22.png Unnamed stallion "when you put it like that..." S4E22.png|Was she really going to trade that baby? Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "these books aren't that great" S4E22.png Twilight "oh, yes, they are" S4E22.png Twilight "anything valuable enough to trade" S4E22.png Twilight "they helped make me who I am" S4E22.png Twilight holding book from Spike at Your Service S4E22.png Twilight with book she got the day she met Pinkie S4E22.png Twilight holding book close S4E22.png Pinkie Pie "told you I'd take care of everything" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash panicking at Twilight S4E22.png Rainbow "I need you to say a trade wasn't fair" S4E22.png Twilight Sparkle startled S4E22.png Getting Fluttershy back The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Twilight "you said it was a fair trade" S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png|Awwwww, thanks Rainbow :) Rainbow "might have forgotten that for a little bit" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png Daring Do collector about to protest S4E22.png|"Oh, come on! That's... " Daring Do collector "the sweetest thing I've ever heard" S4E22.png|"...the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Daring Do collector calls off the trade S4E22.png Ponies cheering S4E22.png Rainbow returns the Daring Do first edition S4E22.png Rainbow tackles Fluttershy S4E22.png|Tackle-hug! RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png|Dashie and Flutters hugging each other. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png|The dog(s) want in the hug too. :) Twilight and Rainbow Gavel S4E22.png|The rainbow-striped gavel. Twilight slamming the gavel S4E22.png|The Gavel-Pound of Commencement. Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Spike and comic pony trade comics S4E22.png|Looks like Spike also got a fair trade. Epilogue Spike holding new comic S4E22.png Twilight and company on the train S4E22.png|Looks like everypony got what they wanted. Rarity places tin in Applejack's hoof S4E22.png Rarity "the rustiest piece of junk I could get" S4E22.png Applejack holding out her hat S4E22.png Jewel barrette in Applejack's hat S4E22.png|Let's hope Rouge the Bat doesn't steal it! Rarity levitating jewel barrette S4E22.png Applejack "a bunch of ones that look exactly the same" S4E22.png Applejack trying to one-up Rarity S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "oh come on!" S4E22.png Rainbow "get something for each other" S4E22.png Rainbow "the coolest thing a friend can do" S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow on the train S4E22.png|wink ;) Pinkie Pie asks about the orthros S4E22.png Rainbow "traded it for something way better" S4E22.png Fluttershy blowing bird whistle S4E22.png|Fluttershy happily uses her new traded gift to call a bird. Fluttershy and a bird on the train S4E22.png|A bird is on a hoof. Main 5 on the train to Ponyville S4E22.png Daring Do and the Sapphire Stone paperback floating S4E22.png Twilight levitating Daring Do paperback S4E22.png Rainbow Dash hugging Daring Do book S4E22.png Rainbow Dash hugging Fluttershy S4E22.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash with their respective traded gifts :) Rainbow and gang in epilogue S4E22.png|once again, a group hug always is a nice finish :) Promotional Discord lamp S4E22.png|This looks awfully familiar. Twitter promotional Trade Ya.png Trade ya Hub photo.png MLP facebook page find the horseshoe.png